Future Legacy
by Herald of Chaos
Summary: My first posted fanfiction. Danny and friends meet a new ghost, then two new school girls. Add prophecies, intrigue, and elemental powers and here's what you get.
1. Chapter 1

Just Another Day, Right?

Herald of Chaos: This is my first actually posted attempt at fanfiction of any kind. I had relatively no help writing it but I must credit my friend, Becca, for the character Reina.

DannyP: Disclaimer, HC, duh.

HC: Sheesh, for someone who acts like a pushover at school you sure are pushy. Anyone who thinks I own Danny Phantom, any of its characters, ormost of the annoying charactervoices currently in my head, can't sue, because I don't, but I own Jayde. Please enjoy the story, and if there are errors, point them out. But useless flames will be given to any dark (not necessarily evil) characterthat happens to be in my head at the time or my pet flamethrower.

Jayde: Wait, don't I speak Chinese in this part?

HC: Oh yeah. English-"lalala" Thoughts-(lalala) Other language-#lalala#

HHH

#Xian Chala,# the tall bald slant-eyed monk watched as his student ignored him and continued studying the Great Prophecies. Yingtao understood his student's obsession. After all, she played an integral part, for which she had been prepared these nearly 17 years. He envied and pitied her for what she was to undertake; however, #Xian Chala, attend!# The girl finally looked up.

#Honored and Venerable Prophet Yingtao, forgive my abrupt speech, yet I despise being disturbed during my studies of the Great Prophecies.# The young woman turned, waist-length, elaborately braided hair whipped around in the wind of her anger, partially obscuring a trim figure, muscular yet slender from years of training. Her green black eyes, the color of a stormy sea night, reflected the rage of liquid fire she glared into his soul. #Why have you come? Few reasons there are for which I forsake my studies. This you know.# Her voice held more ice than a Plutonian winter night.

A lesser man might have fled from the Wind-bender's wrath, fearing the forces she called upon. The Prophet merely shrugged, #I had believed you would like to see a sign that those prophecies must soon come to be.#

The wind around Xian Chala, which had been escalating to gale force, diminished somewhat. Underneath the fury, her curiosity spiked. #Where?#

#Come, in the garden.#

HHH

"Give me a break would you!" Blue light engulfed the creature, and a white-gloved hand capped the thermos-like device the specter was trapped in. Radiant neon green eyes blazed beneath a shock of white hair. "Twenty-five! And NONE of the REGULARS!" Slowly, the figure of a boy about seventeen drifted to the ground. As soon as his feet touched, the black bodysuit disappeared in two rings of blue light. The now black-haired teen with sapphire eyes slid exhausted to the ground near the base of an oak. The park he had just saved from near total destruction was deserted, except for two figures running toward him.

"Danny?" He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and looked up into the gem violet eyes of his best friend and secret crush Samantha Manson. Tucker Foley, a young black man with a knack for technology, grabbed his arm, hefting Danny to his feet.

"C'mon. Can you still go ghost? It's three in the morning and we need to get you and us home fast."

Danny Fenton, or when fighting ghosts, Danny Phantom, looked his friend straight in the eyes, his tone clipped with exhaustion, "Not happening. I may be part ghost, but I still need some sleep."

"Hey, you three!"

Danny looked up toward the voice, a thin stream of blue rising from his partly open mouth. "Oh, no," he muttered, "not again."

HHH

"Tyler! You're not helping, brat!"

"But Rena, I'm too little!" The ten year old whined for what was probably the tenth time in the last 30 minutes. His unruly brown-black hair half covered spring green eyes. Right now Tyler Daren's mouth was set in a pout, and his sister, seven years older than he, was having a hard time resisting the urge to laugh. Her younger brother always used his I'm-too-cute-to-do-anything face whenever he wanted to get out of something. It rarely worked anymore.

"It's three in the morning. Mom wants this stuff in before the rain hits. Besides, you're not too little to carry this, squirt." She dropped a small box of mechanical devices into his hands. "Now, MARCH!"

"You're mean! I want to go back to New York."

"I know I'm mean, but Mom and Dad wanted to be where the spooks are. Talk to them about going back. Meanwhile-" She caught her breath. Just underneath the violet fabric of her shirt, she felt the all-too-familiar rose blossom appear. Under the pretense of turning to pick up a box, she hid the black mark from her brother. In a tone that promised bad things if disobeyed, she ordered, "Just get inside and ask Mom or Dad for a job." The boy scrammed.

Reina's violet t-shirt and jeans vanished in blue-lavender light. The shoulderlength, earth-brown waves of hair went abyss black, and eyes previously deep wintergreen were now a light red. The Black Rose streaked into the night, hunting the phantom that haunted her new home.

She knew when she found the park she was in the right place. Scorch marks dotted the ground and equipment, but there was surprisingly little damage. Then she spotted the three humans, all about seventeen. The boy in the middle, supported by his two friends looked up when she called out, "Hey, you three!" Then she noticed the thin blue stream of vapor emmitted from his mouth. He muttered something under his breath and pushed his friends away and behind him.

HHH

Danny was in no shape to fight, but he wasn't about to advertrise. The female apparition in front of him had to go down before she did any damage, for all that she seemed harmless. His exhausted mind didn't quite register the amazing similarities in their costumes. She wore a jumpsuit, silver where his was black, with lavender gloves and boots,and a black rose where his signature D was stamped. Unfortunately, as he took a ready stance, the blue-white light that normally engulfed him and left Danny Phantom was not forthcoming. Then, his knees gave out. Due to his half-ghost nature, Danny only needed about three hours of uninterupted sleep everyday; however, 70 spirits in 72 hours, coupled with school, and dealing with Dash Baxter,does nothing to allow for sleep. Add homework, and his energy reserves had been totally drained.

HHH

Black Rose couldn't believe her eyes when a blue-white ring of light surrounded the boy's middle. Then the illumination fizzled out and disbelief mingled with worry, especially when he fell forward for no immediately apparent reason. She flew to where he lay sruggling to rise, beating his friends there, and put a hand on his shoulder, intending to help him up. His eyes met hers, and Danny realized he wasn't looking at Sam or Tucker, but the ghost girl. Her eyes held a mixture of emotion that could never have existed in a true ghost; concern, surprise, and wonder mingled in the hypnotic pink-red glow.

"Are you alright? You're so exhausted you can barely stand." Her soft voice sounded truly genuine. "By the way, I'm called Black Rose."

The only coherent thought Danny's overused and abused mind could form came out his mouth. "I'm hallucinating. Or you shot me and now I'm dead, and still hallucinating."

"Wrong on both counts." She couldn't keep that bit of sarcasm from escaping, "I just want to know if you can stand, and why those blue rings appeared. I've only seen the kind on one other person." She looked at his friends, who stood shocked that a ghost was being kind. "And what do I call you two?"

The Goth girl finally snapped out of her stupor her violet eyes blazing. "Get away from him! Tucker and I will fight you off ourselves if we have to!"

The black kid, Tucker, evidently agreed, because he pulled what looked like a thermos out of his back pack, pointed it at her, and started taking off the cap, when something clicked in Danny's mind. "Wait, you're not fully ghost are you?"

"How'd you figure that out?" Reina was totally taken off guard by his comment.

"Your emotions show, and ghosts don't have hearts. I didn't think there were any other halfas. Could you maybe fly us home? I can barely move." He tried again to sit up, just managing to prop himself up on one elbow.

"Danny are you sure?" Tucker was nervous. "She could be trying to trick us."

"She's not, and if she is I'm too dead to care. Hey!" Reina had scooped him up bridal style.

"Well, I've got to carry you somehow." She looked down at the already sleeping figure. "Okay guys, grab my ankles, and Sam, didn't he say?"

"Yeah?"

"Where does he live?"

HHH

HC: And that's a wrap. Until I get Chapter Two up. Please tell me if you like it or not. Constructive criticism would be fabulous, but again, flames will either be given to world dominating psychos, or used for my flamethrower.

DannyF: HC you're not serious are you?

HC: You'll never know will you. (I'm really not, but I can let him think that.)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Too Many Alarms 

DannyF: You are completely insane.

HC: Yeah, I know. Oh, guess what, I've got _The Magic of Yu-Gi-Oh!_ up.

Yami Bakura: Nani! Ra save us, I've heard things about you Herald of Chaos! You will not-

HC: Gets out flamethrower Don't make me use this beauty. Besides, it was Chaos's idea and fortunately he's not here to defend himself.

DannyP: Don't worry. It can't possibly be that bad, Thief. By the way, before HC yells or uses that thing, she doesn't own Danny Phantom.

HHH

It was there again. The blaring, buzzing, beeping annoyance called an alarm clock. A fist, covered in green radiant energy, shot out of the tangled sheets and silenced the menace. Angry blue eyes tinged radiant green glared at the offending device, only to find a smoking pile of char where blood red numbers should have been. "Great, just wonderful. I'll have to hide th-" The black haired boy, Danny, cut himself off as the latch on his bedroom door clicked. He blocked the remains of the clock with his body as a red-haired girl about two years older than he entered. He glared at his sister, "What do you want, Jazz? I just woke up."

"Danny, you have to hurry. You need to be at school an hour early for Mr. Lancer's detention, remember?"

"Great. First I lose control and blast the alarm clock, after having what must have been a hallucination about meeting another halfa, and missing three days of sleep. My life really can't get any worse." Danny got up, revealing that he'd slept in his clothes, and was about to head for the bathroom when thunder reverberated through the ground. It sounded almost like a very large gong being struck in a tunnel under the city.

The sound surprised them both, but the siblings shook it off as just another weird part of life in Amity Park. "Well," Jazz looked at her younger brother, "I don't know what that was but the tone definitely said things will get worse. And unless we leave in the next five minutes, your record of detentions will definitely do that."

Two minutes later, the two were seated in Jazz's car speeding toward Casper High School.

HHH

"I do not believe this! I will not leave the only home I have ever known!" Xian Chala's voice became weak underneath her anger. Her eyes, usually the calm blue of a lake, raged different shades from second to second, reflecting the dizzying confusion she felt. "I can't. This place I know everything of, but of the outside I am ignorant as a babe." She took a breath, reflecting, realizing she had known this day would come. "Nevertheless, destiny dictates my steps in this. I must go."

"My child," Yingtao's almond-shaped brown eyes reflected concern for the one whom he loved as a daughter, "I have held more love for you than any other, yet even had the prophecy not come to pass, you would have left, for walls cannot hold the wind. But come, I have a gift." He led Xian Chala to the library where so much of her childhood had been spent. There he gave her a giant book roughly the size of a cobblestone. "This is the Allbook. Every prophecy ever made is found here. Also, this," he produced another book, made of black kyrnya1 with a name stitched in silver in the bottom left corner of the cover. "It is a compilation of all your notes and conclusions and studies these fifteen years. The name is yours, told us by a raven, who died soon after. We believed this was the best way to honor him."

"My name? Or my Kamara? If it is my Kamara, this cannot be. Jayde Nightwing Silverwind is three parts." Xian Chala stood confused, asking with her eyes what this meant. She knew that a Kamara, or element call, was a very sacred thing to receive, for that is what the element calls its child. However, three part names denote great power, and receiving a Kamara at such a young age was even more astounding.

"It is your Kamara. As I said, the raven revealed it to us. Since your familiar is a raven, we knew it was yours. You must never reveal your full Kamara to a stranger, or they will have power over you." Yingtao then saw the question in his former student's eye. "What is it child?"

"The only other Bender with a three part Kamara was Raylec Aquarius Waterwhirl, he who caused the destruction of Atlantis. Will I become a destroyer as well?" Xian Chala, now Jayde, allowed confusion to cloud her brilliant Caribbean aqua eyes with deepwater gray.

"That will not be your fate. Now, you must go."

"But I'll have to train a Nightbender. How will I-" Yingtao cut her off.

"Do not worry. There is a night wisp in Amityville. She will take the Night-child. Now go, for the alarm has been sounded. And do not forget this place."

"Never. Amity Park, here I come. Time to dance with the devil." With that, she bent the wind to her will and flew off into the distance.

HHH

It watched as the pinprick in the boundary's fabric grew wider. Three voices issued from one mouth. "Soon. The Strike will come soon."

HHH

"Class!" The slightly paunchy, nearly bald Mr. Lancer addressed the teenage rebels he taught, "A new student is joining our ranks. It is my _hope_ that she will be welcomed as one of our own. MR. FENTON!"

Danny jumped. He'd been close to dozing off, again. "Wha! I'm up!"

"Indeed. I am enchanted you saw fit to join us in the conscious world. Can you tell me what I just said, Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer glared down at Danny, who at that point was one of the less promising students in the class.

"Um, uh, new girl?" He was clueless, but his thoughts had been on the dream (or was it a dream) about the girl halfa last night.

"Yes, actually. Allow me to introduce," Mr. Lancer made a flourishing gesture toward the door, which opened as a brown haired girl of medium height walked in. "Ms. Reina Daren. Ms. Daren, please take a seat behind Mr. Fenton." He gestured toward Danny, who was currently staring at the girl. He could have sworn he'd seen her before.

"Sam," Danny leaned toward his best friend as Mr. Lancer turned back to teaching, "Does she look familiar to you? I'd swear I've seen her before."

Before Sam could answer, the girl sat down and leaned forward. "Hey, sleepy, looks like you finally got some sleep." Her forest green eyes gleamed wickedly, "You really shouldn't make a habit of sleeping in a girl's arms. She may get used to it." The indirect admittance of who she was had the desired effect.

As soon as Danny heard her voice, he mentally overlaid her with his image of the halfa in his dream. Excluding color, the images were a match. He hadn't been dreaming. Sam's mind also drew the conclusions Danny had, and then both of them registered the rest of the girl's statement. Danny nearly went red.

As far as Sam was concerned, Danny was hers. "Don't flirt with Danny. We may not be dating, but he's mine." The Goth hissed the statement in a voice colder than a Plutonian winter night. Danny, fortunately, was already spacing out, again.

"Chill," Green confronted inflamed violet, "I just wanted to freak him. He probably thought last night was a dream. Besides, I may play heroine, but I'm no goody two shoes."

Sam glared, "You were just messing with his head?" Obviously she was still a bit suspicious.

"Yeah. Besides, I got my sights on Tucker." Both girls giggled at this, and then they knew they'd get along just fine. Then the fire alarm went off.

Since it wasn't a planned alarm, chaos ensued, and one of Danny's least favorite opponents showed up. "_I AM THE BOX GHOST!_"

Danny had seen it coming and was already in the fray when Reina said, "I got him."

She then heard Danny. "Do you ever just stop, Box Brain? I mean this is, what, the," He glanced at Tucker for confirmation, "Four hundredth time I've fought you?" The words were almost nonchalant. So was the attitude with which he fought. He fired a couple of green ghost rays and dodged several badly aimed desks. Reina was impressed, because, all things considered, he shouldn't have been fighting this well.

"Actually, Danny, it's fight No. 658 for the Box Ghost. Pretty stubborn for a ghost. Or just stupid." Tucker couldn't resist the joke.

"I vote both," Sam piped in. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"No. 658? How long has Danny been a halfa?" Reina couldn't contain her curiosity.

"Just three years, though it sometimes seems longer." Sam just looked at the girl with sparkling jet hair and pink red eyes. "If you like averages that's about three times a week. Give or take. Why?"

"No wonder Danny's just playing with him. He's having fun!" Reina realized she wouldn't need to fight so she just went human.

"That, and the Box Ghost is good practice." Tucker watched as the phantom was trapped in the Fenton Thermos.

"Well, was anyway." Danny landed and turned his radiant green eyes on Reina. "By the way, I'm Danny Phantom, for a proper introduction. As you can see, I can handle this town. I don't need any help." He didn't want to show a girl any weaknesses.

Reina knew that if she didn't argue her case now, he'd chase her out of town if she tried to fight. At least till he needed help again. So she put on her most pathetic sad puppy face, and a few fake tears leaked out. "Please let me help you. I promise I won't reveal myself. I just want to keep practicing." She whined.

"Dude," Tucker was first to notice the tears. "You just made her cry."

Danny noticed, then, and he was a sucker for a girl in tears. "Okay, okay, I'll take you on patrols. Happy?" His eyes silently begged her to stop crying.

"Promise?" She sniffed.

H lifted his left hand and put his right over his heart. "Solemn oath. Just please stop crying!"

The tears evaporated instantly leaving Reina wearing a triumphant smirk. "Okay! Boy that was easy!"

Danny was so surprised that he went human again and exclaimed, "You tricked me! That's it! You can't come!"

"Uh, Danny, I wouldn't say that if I were you," Sam warned. "After all, a solemn oath broken will haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Really?" Tucker was curious, "How do you know that? Some kind of book of Ancient Pagan Rituals?"

"Yes, actually."

"Well, I don't believe in Pagan Rituals." Danny then glared at Reina, "And I hate you. I really do." The venom in his voice was one of friendly anger, though, not hate.

"Sorry, Ghost-boy. You are officially stuck with me, because we are gonna be great friends. They already know it." She crossed her arms under her breasts, threw her hip to the side, and smirked.

He then glared at the two traitors who were backing the new girl up. "I hate you two, I really do."

"We know, Danny. We love you, too."

HHH

HC: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! It is COMPLETE… well, this chapter anyway. Are you, my wondrous, readers confused yet?

Siris: You know that isn't very nice. Stop trying to confuse people. Half the time it works.

Yami: Don't you mean more than half the time? Si, she's keeping us confused.

Sam: What are you two doing here? This is a Danny Phantom story, not some card game.

HC: Play nice. Don't fight. Now to answer the reviews. snaps fingers Yami Marik and Yami Bakura appear You two, answer the reviews.

Yami Marik: NEVER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

HC: Do you remember Torch-san?

Yami Marik: gulps Okay. HC would like to thank Green Bird for reviewing, because HC values her opinion on all things grammar. glances at HC nervously Better?

HC: Yes. turns to Yami Bakura Now you do alboc.

Yami Bakura: muttering Stupid psycho should know better. Anyway, speaking normally HC would like to thank alboc for reviewing and also tell him that he is getting a custom flamethrower for Christmas.

HC: Good. Now the finale. snaps fingers Seto Kaiba appears You, answer icefox35.

Kaiba: Fine. Thank you for the review. Now put me back HC.

HC: Party wrecker. snaps fingers

Danny: You're giving another author a flamethrower? Are you crazy?

HC: Yes. By the way, alboc, what color do you want it?

Danny: whispering to readers And find her a nice padded room somewhere, please?

1 Kyrnya-a special type of leather made of raven hide. The ravens are not killed but are often old, sent to the temple to give one last message to a certain Bender. These ravens are, in fact, revered, and kyrnya is only used on the most important of books.


End file.
